


Steampunk Stories

by Bluegamerchick



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Male Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Murders are popping up in Whitechapel, London, and Liverpool. However no one knows the cause of death of the people and no one knows why the victims are the wealthily upper-class. The case is given to the most unlikely of detectives, Robert Baker. Along side him, a very snappy doctor, Corbett  Rousseau. Talk about an unlikely duo.





	1. Ch.1

The cold autmen wind blew through the streets of Whitechapel. People rushed around, trying to get to gatherings, social events, or preparing for Hollow's Eve festival. The people rushed passed a man, standing in front of a old building.  
Robert shivered as he stared at the building in front of him. The building was two store it look like. It was old and run down, the cracks in the foundation were obvious. Some of the windows were cover up, either with curtains or maybe they were boarded up, he couldn't tell. With a shaky sigh, Robert walked up the steps to the door to the building. With a quick prep talk to himself, he opened the door and entered.  
It was what he expected, a little bare though. He walked in a bit more get a better look of the place. There was two chairs near a window, a table sat in front of them. He turn his attention to the right of the chairs. The right side was just as bare, only thing that was there was staircases to who knows where, maybe a second part of the building or maybe an some living quarters, who the hell knows. As Robert looked around, a loud slam caught his attention. Turning quickly, he saw the door was closed. He gulped and step back from the door, this place was getting to him. He scanned the room, seeing what could cause that, not knowing someone had walked down the stairs to the lobby of the room.

" Bonjour Monsieur " A voiced said, although is sounded muffled.

Robert spun around and he was face with a cloaked figure with a very pointy nose. Shaking his fear away again, he let out a sigh and finally got the courage to speak. " Hello, good...friend." Robert said with a nervous chuckle. The figure stood silent as Robert tried to speak. " Um..." Robert coughed, God, this was awkward. He scratched the back of his head, why did he have to come, why him? A soft sigh came from Robert, God, why did his boss chose him, the quiet, loner one. _Robert, you know why....you idiot._ He thought.

See, the reason Robert came here was simple. There had been some, oh, how to put it...., oh yes, murders going on. These murders have been happening in London, Liverpool, and Whitechapel. The victims were mostly wealthy people. Politicians, actors or actress, musicians, and more. How they died was unclear. Some say suffocation, while others say poison. Now on to why Robert was here. His boss had asked him to go to a local doctor in Whitechapel so this doctor could do autopsies of the corpses. Robert really didn't agree with it, he trusted his boss's decision, don't get him wrong. It's just he didn't understand why they couldn't use the doctors at the police station. They were good, hell, even experience. But, maybe his boss had some reason for choosing this random doctor.

With a soft sigh, Robert decided to introduce himself. " I'm Robert Baker, lead detective for the London Police Station" he said proudly, with a nervous grin on his face. The cloak figure stepped forward, finally. They crooked their head at him, as if they were studying him. They stepped far enough for Robert to get a good look at them. They were wearing some weird hooded coat, the pointy nose was coming from some kind of mask, and beside that clothes looked normal. They had these pouches on their belt, for Robert could care those pouches could have the Devil's fingers or maybe veils of blood. Maybe poison......well, that one was more likely but, still, it was bad enough this person was creepy, anything else in those pouches will just make it worse.

" Human male. Notable features, red hair and blue eyes. Looks nervous. Accent wise, Irish. Conclusion, Irish male, and apparently a detective. " The figure said, a hidden layer of curiosity shinned through their speech. This cause Robert to gulp, how they said it made it sound like their were reading off information of a test subject or something like that. It was just creepy, God, he hated it. The figure chuckled at Robert's reaction. They got closer to him, to the point were they could grab Robert by the shirt, guess they didn't know about personal space. To this point Robert could see the mask clearly, it was leather with some brass on it, but that's not what caught his eye, no, it was the amber eyes staring at him.

" Corbett" the figure said.

Robert looked confused, " Um what?" he asked. The figure crooked their head again, Robert swear he could feel them smiling. " My name is Corbett, can I ask why are you here,Robert or should I call you Deactivate Robert Baker?" Corbett asked, almost as if his mocking him. Robert rolled his eyes, a least there was no Irish jokes, God, if he heard one, this person would have hit rock bottom on his list of people he talked to. Still, they did have a mysterious aura about them that left Robert kind of interested in them, maybe that's just the inner deactivate talking to him. 

" Are you listening, I asked you a question. Are you going answer or stand there staring at me as if someone stole your pot of gold?" Corbett asked, again the mocking tone was there. Robert glared, great, off to Irish stereotypes already. " I was sent by the chief of the London Police Station. She requested you, Corbett" Robert answered back, with some annoyance in his voice. He wasn't in the mood for being sassed, didn't help he was running on low energy and rather be at work solving this murder mystery, than be some errand boy. Corbett blinked at that, they were dumbfounded. " I'm guessing your Doctor Rousseau" Robert said, which in turn Corbett nodded. " Well then, I'll be waiting outside for you,....Ma'am" Robert said as he turn around and began to walk to the front door, snickering at the last part. " I'M MALE! " Corbett shouted. " Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ma'am" Robert said again as he open the door and left, chuckling the entire time.

 

Corbett growled as stomped to his office to grab his supplies. The nerve of that man. All Corbett was to cheer him up ,then again, seeing him freak out was funny. But, still, he seemed annoyed with his little "joke". Eh, whatever, it didn't matter. Although, he'll admit the detective seemed pretty nice at first...maybe he pushed a button, if so, there goes his façade then or maybe not, who knows.  
Corbett walked into his office a grab his med kit and refilled his pouches. After that was done, he walked out of his office and sighed. Maybe this was house call, or in this case, an office call. But, something didn't set right. Why would he, of all the doctors in England, get chosen? Hell, he has barely even worked with people outside of Whitechapel, unless someone had travel to Whitechapel and got sick there, that was it. Still, it would be nice to get out and maybe get more clients. Maybe he could get special rights, would you call it that, for helping London's police force. Corbett sighed and left the his place of business. When he exited he noticed the Irish man standing in front of a carriage that was driven by clockwork horses. He walked over to Robert and the carriage, just wanting to get there.

"Ready to go?" Robert asked as he stared at Corbett. Corbett nodded and gave off a snarky comment to him, " Ready as every Leprechaun." Corbett said as he enter carriage. As if he entered the carriage, he could clearly see Robert glare at him and could hear a notable sigh of annoynce. It didn't take long for Robert to enter the carriage. _So the leprechaun can be quick_ Corbett thought. Corbett turned his attention to the window he was sitting next to as Robert ordered the driver to take them to some train station. Corbett just prayed to what ever other worldly being out there that this carriage ride and train ride would be in silence, he just didn't realize Robert was doing to same thing.


	2. Ch.2

The trip to the train station was long. Much to both parties annoyance. God, why did my office have to be so far away from the station? Corbett mentally cursed himself for that. Still, it let him study his escort. Although, yes, they started off a wrong foot, even though it was funny to see the detective so mad. But, he probably should apologized since they might run into each other at the police station.

"Hey.."

Corbett looked up and stared at the detective across of him. Said detective was staring at him, directly in the eyes. It, slightly, unnerved the poor doctor. He was lucky his mask hide is eyes, as they weren't looking at him at this point. He fidgeted since he could still feel those eyes on him. Has the detective be staring at him the entire time? He wouldn't doubt it. After all, he did have a strange appearance. He didn't look like your typically doctor. No white coats and surgeons mask. Instead he wore a plague mask and hooded coat, which gave him a foreboding appearance. Still, people usually only stared in fear at him or tried to avoid eye contact. It was never the other way around. He felt something eating at his gut. Guilt is what people call, if he remembered correctly. But, why did he feel guilty? Oh what was he thinking, he knew why, he just didn't what to admit it. God, that stupid-.

" I wanted to say sorry for early" Robert said, grabbing Corbett's attention.

" What?" Corbett asked, scolding himself mental for asking a simple and stupid question

" I wanted to say sorry. I wasn't in the best of moods and I didn't have a cup of coff-" " You are a caffine addict?" Corbett cut him off, looking him at him dead on. Robert only nodded, scratching the back of his head. " Ah, well that makes sense for your snappiness. You were simply suffering from a withdraw." Corbett said out loud, although is was mostly for himself to hear. Robert cleared his throat and contuined on. " As I was trying to say, I want to say sor-" " Oh don't brother, you couldn't control withdraw, so it doesn't matter. But, if you are so keen of apologizing, then I accept." Corbett waved him off, turn his head back to the outside world. 

Robert stared in disbelief at Corbett, but kept his mouth shut. He rather not dive into more drama with the doctor. Still, it slightly urked him that Corbett just brushed him aside when he tried to apologize. But, he would just have to deal with it. With a sigh, Robert leaned back into the seat, looking out the window, like Corbett. He watched as people rushed around, preparing for the Hollow's Eve Festival. Children were playing decorations, families were busy preparing jams for Hollow's Eve Feast, steam workers were on holiday leave, taverns and inns' doors were open for the people of Whitechapel to come in and have a taste of their newest Pumpkin Beer. It was quite nice.

The sound of a train whistle, tore Robert out of his sight-seeing and notice they were at the station. He got up and open the carriage door. Corbett noticed as well, and got up as well. The doctor watched as Robert walked out of the carriage, following suit. He looked around. People were waiting outside, possibly for their train or others' train. Still, it was quite noisy. Corbett wanted to cover his ears from all the noise. He noticed Robert had left him for the ticket booth. _At least he was kind enough to do that_ Corbett thoughted as he walked towards him.

When Robert was finished getting the tickets, he turned his head to see Corbett only a few feet away, waiting. He gave a soft smile, that doctor rolled his at. " I got the tickets" " I can see that, you ninny" Corbett said, voice dull sounding. Robert only shrugged and walked to their gate. Corbett followed behind the detective. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their train to arrive. The two board the train, alongside other passengers and took their seats. " This better not be a long train ride, like the carriage was" Corbett said out loud. " It should only be around 19 minutes to a hour, Doctor" Robert said, folding his arms in the table.

Corbett sighed, but nodded. At least it wasn't going to be a long train ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Some, that was, uh it. ( sweats ) Uh.... yea... kudos and reviews are welcomed and appreciated, heavily.


End file.
